The studies outlined in this proposal are directed towards the development of a rational effective therapy of ocular fungal disease by establishing and refining an experimental model of Fusarium solani endophthalmitis in the rat eye using this model to devise and evaluate appropriate therapy. Among the multitude of fungi isolated, Fusarium solani has recently been recognized as a common and important pathogen capable of producing devastating ocular disease. Initial studies in this program are directed towards standardizing and characterizing a model of endophthalmitis in the rat with F. solani as the infective agent. Characterization of this model is now almost complete with histological and myocologica studies showing a good correlation. The model has now been shown to correlate well with the human model of fungal glaucoma, secondary to bacterial invasion of the eye. This mode demonstrates that there is an ongoing infection developed with F. solani in the rat eye and the study proposed over the next two years is to investigate this model following the treatment by varying schedules with specific antimycotic agents. The impact of modulation of the host response by the use of corticosteroid administration concurrently will be explored.